


「铁虫/授翻」Confidential / 机密人员

by cestGia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Peter Parker, F/F, Field Trip, M/M, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Starker, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, may and pepper are married
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestGia/pseuds/cestGia
Summary: 关于Peter校外考察去SI然后在全班面前狂出风头的故事斯塔克工业里的所有人都称呼Peter为 “机密人员” 因为他们甚至都不被允许知道他的真名，所以，当Peter到SI进行一次校外实地考察时会发生什么呢？
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	「铁虫/授翻」Confidential / 机密人员

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [confidential](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075973) by [pomegranateboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranateboy/pseuds/pomegranateboy). 



> 原文中直接用confidential称呼Peter，但翻译成中文后作称谓还是有一点点奇怪...请稍微忽略
> 
> 无beta

Peter感到无聊极了，他手头没有任何事情做，他并没有什么剩余的作业，所有被耽搁的课题现都已经完成了，但Tony还是不让他自己独立捣鼓战衣。Tony看起来似乎一点也不无聊，过去的几个小时里他都一直忙于大量不同的项目，关于斯塔克工业和复仇者的。Peter本来可以询问他是否可以帮的上忙，然而他一不小心就盯着那个俊美的男人在他面前工作的样子出了神。

  
“我脸上是有什么东西吗？” Tony调笑道，把Peter从一种恍惚出神的状态中拉回来。Peter的脸染上了粉色然后稍微低下了头， “真可爱。” Tony轻柔地说，但声音又足够大到让Peter听清，这令他的双颊更热了。  
“你看上去赏心悦目。”Peter轻声咕哝道，当他看见Tony整张脸脸因为这话而亮起来且稍显柔和时他也笑了。  
“你看起来也很棒，甜心。”Peter因Tony这句评价咳出了声又坐直了身子，年长者对此得意地勾勾嘴角。

“我好无聊。”他简明地陈述道。  
Tony眨了下眼， “你被世界上最先进的科技包围着而你却告诉我你很无聊？” 他不可置信地问。  
Peter耸了耸肩， “都是些你依然不允许我碰的科技玩意。”  
Tony翻了个白眼又重新投入到先前的工作当中，有效地无视了他年轻的爱人。 “给我点事做！”Peter抱怨道，向前靠在Tony身上然后用双臂抱住了男人的腰。Tony在这样的触碰下放松了些，在Peter开始亲他的脖颈时感到一阵战栗。  
“你真是个小讨厌鬼。”他能感受到Peter贴着他皮肤的微笑。  
“你知道，我们的其中之一还有工作要做。”他的声音渐渐低下去变成了一种嘀咕，因为Peter开始轻轻地吸吮啃咬Tony耳下的皮肤。  
“我很..确定你可以给我找点事做，对吗？” 话语间的含义不言而喻。  
“是的，我可以，请把这个带下去到12B实验室。”Tony说道，递出个显示着一份设计图的平板。  
Peter叹了口气随后离开了男人的温暖。 “只为你，Tony。”

Peter拿起平板朝电梯走去。 “Friday会给你指路如果你不知道它在哪儿的话！”Tony对他喊道并走开了。Peter一走进电梯就把Tony抛在了脑后，平板上的设计图完全吸引了他的注意力。这看起来似乎是个可以快速有效分辨水中的化学物质含量等级并判断其是否可安全饮用的设备。  
Peter注意到设计所用的许多原材料有些过于昂贵，尤其对于这类最终可能会被批量生产的产品。如果他们可以换成一种不那么贵价却依然不减弱其作用的材料，那么此设备对于那些真正需要的人们会更友好。他稍后会和Tony谈一谈这个的。在他意识到之前，他已经身处另一楼层，Friday正引导他走向实验室。

出乎意料的，Peter其实从来没去过任何一个真正的SI实验室，他总是待在Tony的专属实验室或者生活区域，因此这会是一个全新的体验。“谢了，Friday！”Peter到达实验室门外时活泼地说。这里的建筑结构和Tony的实验室大相径庭，只是更拥挤，容纳着更多的工作台。Tony独自使用他自己的实验室，这为他提供了不少多余的空间。在这个实验室里则大约有十来个人共享空间。当Peter走进来时他们都停下了手上的工作。  
“我被吩咐把这份设计图带下来，不过这个设计其实可以再降低一些成本，只需替换部分原材料。我之后会和他谈谈这个的。”  
Peter把设计图递给离他最近的技术人员，那人犹豫地接过，然后Peter便开始在实验室里随意逛起来。

“Ooh，假肢技术！”Peter出声道，他走到离他最近的一处工作台边，全息面板投影着一只假肢的未完成设计图。Peter盯着看了一会儿， “你知道，如果膝盖上的螺栓再高上几厘米那么整条腿会弯曲地更流畅，就像真正的肢体一样。” Peter调整了螺栓并模拟了一下活动以确保他做得没错，看到它完美地弯曲感到十分满意。  
“脚踝关节处也是同理，将螺栓置于脚踝的最外部并不符合人类生理构造，把他们移至内部会更有效。”他快速调整了螺栓的位置，当模拟再次成功时他又满意地笑了。他甚至尚未注意到每个人都正在盯着他。“我想你们大概都是做早期科技研发的？因为假肢的产品线才刚被提上日程不超过几个月。”Peter一边说一边动着手，并环视着房间里各样的科研产品，双眼被好奇心点亮。  
终于，其中一名技术人员从震惊中缓了过来。“是的，我们是做这个的，呃不管怎么说，你到底是谁啊？”  
Peter看起来有些惊讶，开口正想回答，但在他能说些什么之前，一阵响亮的汽车喇叭声凭空响起，把房间里的每个人都吓了一大跳。 “我很抱歉，但你无权询问他。”Friday冷酷地说道，不过可以从她的口气中听出她对于把他们都吓了一跳这回事感到愉悦。Peter对此轻哼一声并翻了个白眼。肯定是Tony干的。Tony•戏精•Stark。这才是他的全名。  
来自手表的轻震很容易被普通人类忽略，这是在通知他Tony需要他回去。Peter依依不舍地看了他身边超酷的高科技们最后一眼，赞叹地点点头并转身准备离开。  
“我得回去了，不过见到你们很高兴！说实在的，我可能随时会再来，这个实验室看上去酷极了。下次见！”Peter离开了，在身后留下一群困惑不解的科学家和技术人员。

“我能浏览一下实习生名单吗？附带ID照片的那种please.” Sara Withers在这天晚些时候问道。那个孩子就这样进到他们高安保的实验室，带着新设计图，还随手解决了一个困扰了她数周的难题。之后Friday甚至不允许他们过问那孩子的名字。Lee Brennan看向她，困惑于她对实习生突然产生的兴趣。不过他没有多问并递给了她名单。片刻过后，Sara有些挫败， “他不在名单上。” 她轻声嘟囔道。  
“怎么了？”Lee犹豫地问。Sara看上去有些懊恼，而一个心情不美丽的Sara是一个可怕的Sara。  
“有一个孩子，well他也不完全是个孩子但依然很年轻，他今天不知从哪儿来到我们实验室并带来了些设计图。然后他只看了我正在做的那个假肢计划一眼就修复好了困扰我好几个星期的问题！”  
“Ralph当然问了他是谁，但Stark的AI打断了问话还说我们没有足够的权限询问他！”Lee眨了眨眼，缓慢地读取一个接一个的信息。  
“呃, 那我留意一下他？”  
Sara坚定地点点头， “谢了，我很感激。我们去吃午餐吧？”

-

从这以后那个年轻人便不断地出现在任意地方，他在一天内的随机时间造访实验室，在其他员工吃饭时走进餐厅并顺走点零食，还经常在随便哪个实验室里埋头做项目。他很快为自己建立了天才的名声，由于他总能在分钟内就把困扰了整个实验室多时的难题解决掉，修复程序并进行编程，甚至涉猎一些更商业相关的斯塔克工业事务，帮助解决了一个令人印象深刻的法律部门问题。但是没有人知道他的名字。Lee开始称呼他为 ‘机密人员(confidential)’，因为关于他真实身份这事毫无进展。（Tony了解到他们这样称呼Peter后笑得肺都快爆炸了。）

一天，这位‘机密人员’闯进了一个正由Pepper Potts举行的研发部门保密会议，在场的所有人心想“终于！看来我们可以得到些答案了。”在Ms. Potts看见 ‘机密人员’ 时，她的双眼以一种在座所有人都未曾见过的样子亮了起来，她随后露出了一个真实的笑容。  
“Hey Pepper！”男孩问候道，像往常一般微笑。  
“Hi！”Pepper没有称呼他名字， “你怎么来了？”  
‘机密人员’看上去有些腼腆， “呃我刚刚在公园看到一群别致的小狗然后噢天, Pep, 其中一只和你有着一模一样的发型。我拍了张照片拿来给你看。”  
会议上的一些人对‘机密人员’这样幼稚的行为翻了翻白眼，直到Pepper Potts吸了口气并扩大了笑容。显然对于狗狗照片这回事和‘机密人员’一样激动。  
‘机密人员’疾步到她跟前并把照片调出到手机屏幕上给她看，Ms. Potts对此微笑并轻声赞赏道： “你说得对，那看上去和我的发型简直一模一样！”  
‘机密人员’激动地点头， “对吧！不论如何我想一定要拿来给你看看。” 他从原本站在Ms. Potts正后方的位置后退了一步。  
她对他微笑道：“把它也发给其他人，好吗？”  
‘机密人员’轻哼一声答： “我已经发了，Tony把通讯联系人里你的头像换成了这个而Rhodey正计划把它裱起来。”  
“你是谁，kid？”前排一位男士问道。他看上去对于会议被打断而感到非常生气。  
像往常一样，Friday插播了一段任意的噪音，这次是动画里的枪声，她插话道“你无权询问他。”  
那位‘机密人员’和Ms. Potts一起翻了个白眼，随后 ‘机密人员’朝门口走去。 “稍后再见，Pepper！”  
女人笑着道：“Bye，祝你今晚的约会一切顺利！” ‘机密人员’对此脸红着低声咕哝了些什么，Ms. Potts在他匆忙地挥手离开时笑意又加深了几分。

-

“Mr. Parker，你在开小差吗？” Ms. Warren用简短生硬的口气问道。Peter吓了一跳，把注意力从墙上时钟移回她严厉的脸上。  
“没有，女士。”这是个谎言，他今天放学后要去Stark大厦见Tony。后者去日本出差了两周今天下午才回来。他们计划一起过夜，这显示了他们之间的关系已经到了哪个地步。  
“就像我刚才说的，本周五安排了一个校外实地考察。我们将参观的企业赫赫有名，而我希望可以明年再次被邀请，不论下次你们是否有机会参加。”有些人在底下窃笑，不过班级总体上还算安静。“家长许可书也同时作用为保密协议，这就是这次的实地考察有多么的特别。”教室里的人听闻都来了精神。  
“那么现在揭晓...”有些同学敲击起了桌子，“是斯塔克工业！就在这周五！把这些表格签好，这可是一生仅一此的机会！”孩子们欢呼着，但是Ned和MJ由于笑得过于激烈而摔下了椅子。至于Peter，他看上去了无生气。好像他刚接受了死亡的洗礼。哦不，还太早了。  
“Well, Penis, 我猜你的谎言就要被戳穿了不是吗，承认吧Parker，斯塔克工业从不雇用高中生，你的实习是假的！”Flash坐在Peter身后，原本是看不见他的脸的，而在他看到Peter的神情后猛地止住了话头。在此之前，Flash不曾明白什么叫做死亡般的凝视。而现在他知道了。Peter看起来好似要去谋杀某人，或者至少重伤某人。Flash明智地走开了。

May认为整件事有趣极了。当Peter把需要家长签名的许可书递给她时，她在他面前笑出了声。 “不好意思Pete，不过这居然真实地发生在你生活里？”她咯咯窃笑个不停。  
Peter一脸不悦， “别说了，我一定得参加吗？” 他问道，听上去像个不满的小狗。  
May挑起眉毛， “你在说笑吗？你当然得去了。如果不去的话看上去太可疑了。”  
Peter开始思考如何能在May不知情下逃掉这事。  
“我知道你在想怎么逃避。如果你不去，我会让通知Friday我然后亲自去找你的班级，那么你就会需要好好解释一番了。或许我还可以把Pepper带上一起。” Peter瞪视着May恶作剧般的目光。  
“你不会的。”他轻声道，May对此得意地笑笑。  
“好吧！我会去的！只是让你妻子尽可能离我的班级远点。”  
May撅起嘴， “Pepper如果听到你这么说会伤心的。”  
Peter翻了个白眼， “我认识的每个人都对我的痛苦幸灾乐祸而我值得更好的对待。” May轻哼一声并在纸上签了字，随后把笔递给Peter让他也能签上自己的名字。  
“这就是全部了吗，Mr. Stark？” May调笑般说道。  
“没别的事了，Mrs. Potts。” Peter以同样的语调回答道。他们喜欢互相取笑对方各自的伴侣。

在Peter去找Tony之前，他给Pepper打了个电话。“Hello, Peter.” 她带着了然的口气问候道。  
Peter翻了个白眼， “Mrs. Potts.”  
Pepper轻哼一声，Peter把身体靠到墙上。 “你需要些什么吗，Peter？”Pepper戏弄道。真的，所有人都乐于把快乐建立在他的痛苦之上。  
“我需要知道是不是你计划了这个。”Peter坚定地陈述。  
“被你发现了，我只是觉得这会很好玩。我保证我不知道是你的班级被挑中了。”Peter放松下来，稍微好受些。  
“你准备告诉Tony吗？”Pepper问，听上去几乎有些无聊。  
Peter再次紧张起来， “哦不，Tony不能知道我会在那儿。他会反应过度然后让我尴尬到社会性死亡。你知道他这个人的！” Peter几乎是哀诉道。  
Pepper笑道： “好吧，我保证不告诉他，而且我会尽力让他在那天尽可能地忙于工作。不过你了解他的。”

-

当周五来临时，Peter被送到学校只是为了乘坐校车再原路返回他前一晚过夜的地方，然后再坐车回学校然后再被校车送回Stark大厦。这完全是浪费时间。在校车行驶途中，他开始坐立不安。他完全不知道一会儿会发生什么或者到底该怎么解释他的权限级别以及每个人都认识他这个事实。该死，这整个校外考察活动将会是一团糟。  
在他们离大厦还剩下几分钟的路程时，Ned从前排座位伸过头来看向Peter，“你看上去糟透了。”邻座的MJ同样复议。  
Peter无动于衷地瞟了她一眼并缓慢挑起眉毛， “那你说这是因为什么呢。”  
Ned和MJ咯咯窃笑。 “这棒极了Peter！想想吧，这样一来Flash就无话可说了。”  
Peter翻了个白眼， “本来他签了保密协议就什么都不能说，而且，哦对，也因为我完全是SI里被保护得最好的秘密。至少Lee是这么说的。”

Stark大厦是一栋美轮美奂的建筑，其设计风格独树一帜，线条流畅造型优美又充满了现代感。那些不是每天来这座大厦的同学们都发出一阵惊叹。Peter保持在队伍的最后方，暗自希望有那么一丝微弱的机会他可以全程不被认出。  
“这是最后一次机会告诉大家你是个骗子, Penis。我不会反对的。”Flash说道，带着一脸阴险的微笑站到他旁边。Peter面无表情地转身离开走向Ms. Warren身边，这位老师相较于其他对于霸凌行为更严加管理。  
当然了，由于Peter那奇妙的Parker运气，Lee今天做他们班的向导。Lee, 那个与Peter一同吃午餐，Peter在闲暇时间喜欢与其待在一起，有一次还借给Peter一件舒适的毛衣并不曾取回的人。Lee, 那个Peter可以称得上算朋友的人。  
“早上好！欢迎来到斯塔克工业！我叫Lee Brennan，是你们今天的向导。在我们开始之前，你们都已经签过保密协议了对吗？”  
整个队伍一致附和道。“很好！”Lee兴奋地笑笑， “你们很快会被发放通行证，在此之前我们来讲讲这里的权限级别。” 噢糟了。“SI使用颜色和数字的配对系统。总共有五种颜色以及二到四个数字与其配对。最低的权限级别为白1级，分发给低级的参观活动。由于你们进行的是一类难得特殊的参观，所以你们会被分发白3级，它是白色里最高的级别。最低阶的实习生们就手持白3级。颜色级别依次往上为：白, 红, 蓝, 灰, 以及金色。  
最高权限为金色2级，只有两人拥有。第二高级别为金色1级，同样也是两人持有。我们的CEO, Pepper Potts是其中之一。”  
有些人发出了惊讶的声音。对于为什么Pepper不持有最高权限而感到困惑。Peter知道其实这两个级别之间并无显著差别，只是他和Tony的权限可以进入Tony的专属实验室而May和Pepper的权限用于打开Pepper的私人办公室。技术性细节而已。  
Cindy举手示意，Lee向她点头， “如果不是Ms. Potts，那是谁持有另外一个金色2级的最高权限呢？”  
Lee犹豫道， “Well, 这个说来话长，而且我几乎肯定你们并没有权限知情...”  
每个人看上去好似那是他们听到过最酷的事。Peter好奇他们会怎么想如果他们了解到是Peter持有那另一个金色2级最高权限。前台接待人员是一位友好的女士，她把Lee叫过去并递给他一筐装满了白色通行证的篮子和一个平板。Lee乐意地接过然后转向同学们。“那么，我会开始点名，当你被点到时上前领取你的通行证。把它们始终保持在可见范围内，我们的安保主管对此十分挑剔。如果它不在视线范围内或者丢失，你会被护送出这个建筑。”  
现在学生们看上去有些许惊慌，Lee开始点名：“Rose Allen？”

发放缓慢稳定地进行着。Peter能够听到同学们对通行证声声赞叹而他只想翻白眼。白色级别通行证由一种廉价的材料制成，考虑到其所需数量。MJ拿到她的通行证后嫌弃地打量着它。  
她与Peter对视时解释道：“这种材料看上去并不可回收，以这样大批量的生产一定对环境糟糕极了。”  
Peter微笑道： “实际上，每次的参观都会重新使用同一批通行证。因此他们只制作几百个给每个级别而不是每次重做上千个。除此之外那些损坏的通行证会被融化并重新进行制作。” MJ有些惊讶，同时也感到满意。  
Ned拿到他的通行证后走回Peter身边，不停地用明晃晃的眼神在Peter和Lee之间来回瞟，直到Lee念到名单中的P一栏时，他皱起了眉头。  
“Peter Parker？我们的系统表明你已经有通行证了，Peter Parker是哪位？”人群突然安静，接着所有人，包括Ms. Warren都看向了Peter。而当Lee看见Peter时，他剧烈地倒抽一口气Peter甚至担心他是否呛到自己。 “什么鬼！”Lee叫道，令Peter有些畏缩。  
“Hey Lee，我带着我的通行证。”Peter窘迫地说，从他的口袋中翻出证件并挂在脖子上。相较之下，他的通行证好看多了。它使用与Stark手机同款坚硬流畅的材质制作。边缘印成金色，而上面只有一个用于启动与关闭的指纹扫描装置。  
Peter将拇指置于扫描装置上，它闪过几次蓝光后，与他处于同一空间的私人电梯上方的指示灯被点亮了。这个通行证通用于整座大厦，基地，Tony在世界上所有的房产甚至昆型战机。Peter能感受到所有人炙热的目光投向他胸口的证件。  
“你是个高中生！我的天啊。怎么回事？‘机密人员’？！”Lee再次倒抽气，“ ‘机密人员’，噢不，我现在知道‘机密’信息了，Tony Stark会做掉我的。”  
Peter翻了个白眼（再次地）， “不，他不会的，他没这么夸张。”  
Lee看上去并不怎么信服，而其他人则一脸困惑不解。 “我对老天发誓，如果我因此被解雇，都是你的错，因为我甚至根本都没有试图查出你是谁。”Peter闻言轻哼一声点点头。  
“不好意思，这是怎么回事？”Ms. Warren问道，说出了所有人的心声。Lee一脸无措不知该如何回应，他恳求地看向Peter。  
“我告诉过您关于我的实习，对吧？”Lee扔给Peter一个眼神，好似在说 ‘狗屁，你才不是在实习，你基本上在Pepper缺席时管理整个公司’。Peter其实还有些佩服他可以在一个眼神里传递这么多信息。

尽管Lee这样看着他，但他并没有多说些什么，只是把队伍带进电梯里并开始介绍一些公司的基本信息。在电梯上升时难得安静的途中，Friday突然出声，吓了其他人一大跳。  
“你好Peter，你今天来得很早，为什么你不像通常一样使用私人电梯呢？”  
Peter强忍住翻白眼的冲动， “我正在进行一次校外实地考察而我认为你对此再清楚不过了，Friday。” Peter没好气地回道。  
Friday发出一声意味不明地轻哼， “是否需要我通知boss你在这儿？”  
现在，Peter开始慌了，“不不你不能这么做，他不能知道我在这儿，Fri。”每个人都在盯着他但他不在乎了。  
“Oh，”Friday说道，装出一种感到意外的语调，“那么请享受你接下来的参观吧。”  
Peter叹口气并肩膀放松下来。剩下的电梯行程保持着死一般的寂静，大家都在试图搞清发生了什么鬼。

这样的状态持续了一整天。总有工作人员会看见Peter然后称呼他为 ‘机密人员’ 并寻求一些帮助，接着被告知他目前无法帮忙因为他正在与他的高中班级进行一次校外实地考察，工作人员们一个个都被这个事实吓得半死。只有一次Peter几乎就要去帮忙了，当一个法律部门的人冲向他咨询与上次他帮忙解决的一个相类似问题。  
Peter出乎意料地以轻松随意的态度挡回来自他同学们的疑问。他熟知如何避免回答那些问询，他总是在别人问完之前就打断他们。好似他担心如果等他们问完会发生些什么事。  
终于，当午餐时间来临，Flash和其他人终于找到了机会质问Peter。Peter拿起他的那份午餐，却不像其他人一样需要为其付钱，也没有人制止他。  
Flash把他的那瓶饮料摔在桌上，由于先前发生的一连串魔幻事件没有胃口吃饭。 “这他妈是怎么一回事，Parker？你真的在这里实习？你是Stark的私人实习生还是怎么？”  
Peter尝试在他问完之前打断，但他没成功。在他能够说些什么之前，一声突如其来的警报响起，把所有人从椅子上吓得站了起来，有些更是被吓得缩了缩。  
“不好意思，但你没有权限询问他。”Friday简单地出声道。  
Peter可以听出她语气里的轻微得意，虽然并没有别人听出来。Flash不可置信地看向他，其他人则一脸崇敬。Peter耸耸肩继续吃他的薯片。所有原本打算来问他的人都明智地选择离开了。Ned和MJ坐在Peter对面一起窃笑着。而Peter只是面无表情。

随着参观继续进行下去，Peter莫名有一种不祥的预感。他无法停止感觉似乎有什么要发生了，好似他的蜘蛛感应都在响，不过不是面对通常的极端危险情况。直到他们班级走进实习生们的实验室时，它终于发生了。  
Peter经常拜访这个实验室，他偏爱与他年龄相仿的人待在一起，而不是那些因为他年纪轻轻却过于聪明从而看他不爽的年长老派科学家们。Lee正在介绍一些实验室里的工作，直到Friday突然打断，作为一个AI她尽可能地听上去很担忧。  
“Mrs. Potts激活了 ‘灰烬’ 程序协议 (Dust Protocol) ，金色2级，你需要即刻前往。” 房间里的气氛冷下来。  
在场的那些实习生们只粗略了解那个所谓的‘灰烬’程序协议是什么。Peter在场时曾启动过几次。每一次，Peter会带着极其担忧的神情冲出实验室然后好长一段时间内都不回来。  
‘灰烬’ 程序协议其实是当Tony恐慌发作严重到只有Peter才能让他好起来时启动的。在Peter曾死去又复活后就设置了这个程序，Tony原本的PTSD恶化了。所有实习生都看向Peter，而Peter的同学们则四处张望寻找那位 ‘金色2级’。Peter快速反应，朝Ms. Warren奔去。  
“我必须走了。”Peter说道，猛地停在他老师面前几乎打滑。  
Ms. Warren挑起眉毛并皱到一起： “我不能允许你这样做, Peter。你不能就这样离开考察活动。”  
Peter绝望道： “您不明白，这个超级重要，我必须去。”  
Ms. Warren看上去就要再次提出反对，这时Lee走到她身后把一只手搭在她肩上。 “我很抱歉Mr. Warren，但我认为您最好放他离开。斯塔克工业的CEO刚呼叫他，所以他大概应该去。”  
Ms. Warren看上去依然纠结， “好吧，但你必须回来，而且我保证如果你不在我要求你时回来的话我会开除你。” Peter点头答应，却几乎不在用心听，他满心都是 ‘Tony Tony Tony’。 “行了去吧。”  
Peter想都不想就冲出了房间，朝已经为他打开的私人电梯跑去。如果Friday都这么担心的话那么情况一定很糟。Peter甚至不用出声请Friday带他去找Tony，电梯已经在移动了。

路程只花费了30秒感觉却好似几个小时，把Peter领向了Tony的实验室。当门打开时Peter冲出来，他一眼就看到忧心如焚的Pepper，而第二眼让他的整颗心抽痛起来。  
Tony崩溃地倒在Pepper身边的角落，他正喃喃自语摇摆不安。Peter一刻不犹豫地奔向Tony并跪在他面前。终于他听清了Tony在自言自语些什么，如果可以的话，Peter的心抽痛得更厉害了。  
“Peter不，回来。Peter, 求你了，我不能离开你，求你了baby，不要离开我。Peter, Peter不。”他回想起了Peter死去的时刻。  
Tony的胸膛不连贯地起伏，由于他受损的肺部而轻微气喘。Peter知道现在最好不要轻易触摸Tony，Tony此刻无法辨认出友好的触碰而他会对此大发脾气，随后当他镇静下来后又会为此感到内疚。所以，Peter开始跟他说话。关于他今天的生活，他对于这次校外实地考察有多么紧张和其实也没有那么坏；关于他多么感激现在复仇者们都住在北部地区；然后关于他正在攻克的科学项目以及他打算新开始着手的另一项工程。  
随着Peter把话题转移到他多爱Tony上，Tony渐渐地回过神来。  
“你的眼睛好看极了，它们像是黑巧克力和威士忌。睫毛也是，不知你怎么做到的，它们又黑又长，漂亮地衬托着你的脸。你的头脑如此出众不凡，你是未来主义者，你热爱并创造了那么多东西，看着你工作简直是一种享受。”Tony的气息基本平稳了下来，他现在意识到自己身处何方了。  
“我能触摸你吗？”Peter轻声问道。Tony毫不犹豫地小幅度点头，Peter立刻把年长者环在双臂间。Tony像只八爪鱼一样抱上Peter并把头埋到他下巴处；Peter也回抱着Tony，轻轻把吻印在褐发男人头上。慢慢地，Tony停止了颤抖和抽泣，在他爱人的双臂间睡着了。

“Fri, 你能叫Pepper回来这里吗？”Peter到达后Pepper就离开了，她知道在一切平息前最好把这两人单独留下。不一会儿，Pepper小心谨慎地走回来。  
“他怎么样了？”她问道，同情地看向那位亿万富翁。  
“他最终会好的。”Peter没有正面回答。  
Pepper坚定地点点头，接受事情本来的样子。  
Friday几秒后打断道： “不好意思Peter，但你的老师要求你回到队伍中去。她拿开除威胁。”  
Peter身体僵直了，完全忘了考察活动这回事。他低声咒骂一句然后转向Pepper求帮忙。她用牙咬着唇，忘记自己涂着口红。 “你不得不回去那儿。”她遗憾地说，Peter看起来十分气恼。  
“我不能离开他，如果他醒来时我不在这儿，他的恐慌又会重新发作，甚至会比第一次更严重。”Peter轻声说着，不想吵醒Tony。  
“把他带上和你一起，”Peter对上Pepper的眼睛，“我会让你结束这个考察活动，不过你必须先下去一趟。我可以应付不管什么别的发生，但我需要你照顾好你男朋友。”  
Peter点点头站起身，小心地把Tony拉起来并安放在他的胸膛上，年长者的脸埋在Peter脖颈间。  
缓慢地，为了不吵醒这个睡着的天才，Peter和Pepper移动到电梯前，它自动把他们带下楼回到实习生的实验室。

Pepper率先走出了电梯，Peter慢吞吞地跟在后头，走过通往实验室的短走廊。  
“嘘——”Pepper走进门时轻声道，所有实习生们闭上嘴并停下了手里的工作，学生们也只用小声交流。Pepper的到来还是激起了几声抽气。当Peter半抱着Tony走进来时人群再次抽气。Pepper在声音大起来前又示意他们安静。  
“你们好，中城高中的同学们，我希望你们目前的参观都还愉快，”Pepper用低声却又足够让大家听到的音量说，“我提醒一下大家都是签过保密协议的，所以你们对今日所见必须只字不提。”她直言不讳道，“Ms. Warren，这次参观的剩余时间Peter会跟我们留下来。”  
Ms. Warren犹豫道： “我很抱歉，但我不能允许你这么做，他需要监护人许可才行。” Pepper看上去有些许烦躁，不过她尊重Ms. Warren只是在完成她作为老师的工作。  
“Friday，May今天休息待在这边对吗？”Pepper望向天花板问道。  
“正是，你想把她叫下来吗？”Friday低声询问道。Pepper点点头。

不出一分钟，May Parker疾步走进实验室。“我听说了，他还好吗？”May向Peter询问道，他轻微点点头回应。May关心地揉揉他的头发然后站到Pepper身边，用手臂环住女人的腰。 “Ms. Warren，很高兴见到你。由于我和Peter基本住在这儿而且，技术上来讲，我妻子同样拥有Peter合法监护人的权利，接下来的时间Peter会和我们留下。”  
Ms. Warren缓慢地点头回应，和房间里其他人一样震惊。  
突然一声微弱的呻吟令所有人都僵住了，大家转头看向Peter的位置。“Peter？” Tony虚弱地出声，对他周身的处境毫不知情。  
Peter温柔地笑了， “Hey handsome，你感觉怎么样？”  
Tony叹气道： “我的肺快疼死了，但你身上好暖。我们怎么不在床上？” 年长者把头埋进Peter的脖颈，不愿睁开眼。  
“我们现在就去好吗？之后我们可以从你喜欢的那家店订披萨当作晚餐同时再看一遍那些老迪士尼电影，听上去不错吧？”  
Tony愉悦地哼哼， “和你在一起无论做什么都很好。” 他的话语有些含糊不清，Peter温柔地亲亲Tony的脸。  
Peter期待地看向Ms. Warren，而她花了几秒才回过神来，接着她短暂地对他点点头，Peter便带着Tony离开了房间，离开的路上还陪他双臂间迷糊着的男人低声说着话。May亲吻Pepper的脸颊后也离开了。

“Well, 刚刚那信息量不少。”Pepper在一阵死寂后叹了口气。而之后大家就一发不可收拾地激烈讨论起来，实习生们之间还有学生们。Pepper任由他们说了会儿然后让Friday叫大家安静下来。一声响亮的 哔—— 播放在房间里直到所有人都闭上了嘴。  
“谢谢，既然大家安静下来了，我现在可以回答一些问题。但是请记住，这些信息不可离开这个房间。我们拥有全世界最优秀的律师而你们赢不了。”  
每个人看上去都犹豫不决，直到一个矮个子女孩害羞地举起手问道：“所以Peter并不在这里实习？”  
Pepper叹口气， “严格来讲，不。尽管他在整座大厦中闻名于他经常给予大家在工作方面的帮助。” Pepper身后的实习生们赞同地点头。令人意外的，Flash闻言看上去并不怎么得意洋洋。  
大约没人敢再问些什么，所以Pepper直白地对他们道：“Peter曾是Tony Stark的私人实习生，但他们在一起后便终止了实习关系。如今，Peter和Tony一起生活。他们两个人粘腻到辣眼睛而且一股家庭生活气息，他们还有电影之夜和约会之夜，Peter也帮助Tony度过恐慌发作，就如同先前一样。”有些学生和实习生们听至此都发出一阵awww(嗷呜——)  
“刚才那位是他的姨妈吗？”Cindy问道。  
Pepper面色柔和下来， “May和我在一起有段时间了，我们最近刚结了婚。她也在这儿生活，这就是为什么之前她能这么快来到这里。”  
Pepper的手表发出一个提示音，当她看到手表屏幕上显示的信息时她的双眼放大了， “抱歉，请原谅我先行一步，会计部门现在似乎出了点问题。” 她阔步离开房间，留下一群震惊到呆滞的人们在身后。

片刻过后，“耶！”Lee喊道，看上去欣喜若狂。他走向靠近墙边的一张白板并将它翻过来。白板上写着许多人名以及数字，还有一个方框上标着 ‘赢家’ 两字。他抓起一只马克笔并把自己的名字写在 ‘赢家’ 底下，随后带着一脸灿烂的笑容转过身来面对其余的实习生们。他们看上去极度惊恐。  
“去通知大家我赢了！”Lee酷酷地说道。实习生们散开了，留下一间近乎空荡的实验室。  
“这是什么？”Ms. Warren问道，看向浑身正在散发喜悦光芒的Lee。  
“这是我在办公室赌局中赢了2175美金！”在大家膛目结舌的注视下Lee得意地笑道，“几乎SI里的每个人都在猜那位 ‘机密人员’ 到底是谁，哦也就是Peter。不管他叫什么吧，几乎所有人都赌他是Stark的私生子，而我是全公司上下唯一一个赌他们是情侣的。”  
在剩下的参观途中，不断有人走向Lee并不甘心地递给他一些现金或者对其告知他们在线上转了钱。Lee每次都沾沾自喜地笑笑。在这次考察活动临近结束时，他的口袋已经塞满了现金，甚至还有一个人给他的是一堆硬币，单纯为了泄愤。Lee微笑着收下了，说着‘钱就是钱’。

回程的校车上几乎一片死寂。

“等等，Parker是怎么做到毫不费力地支撑着Tony Stark的？”

END


End file.
